


whisk away your heartsigh (bury it in mine)

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dysphoria, M/M, Misgendering, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	whisk away your heartsigh (bury it in mine)

“tyler?”

he felt someone hook their fingers around his wrist, and blinked a couple times before he looked to his right. josh was staring at him with wide eyes, brow slightly furrowed.

_great, you’ve made him worry about you. if only you could control yourself and stop shaking for a second. what a wimp._

the hand let go of his wrist and reached for his palm, steady fingers sliding between his trembling ones with ease.

“relax, ty.” josh murmured, his grip on his hand tightening as the chatter around them did nothing but become louder.

tyler closed his eyes, his own thumb rubbing tiny circles against the back of his friend's palm. relaxing, right, josh had helped him do that before. he could do this.

he kept his eyes shut, listening to his sister comment on her new job and his brother laugh along with his dad and his aunt talk about his cousin’s ballet competition. he could picture his mother beaming and nodding along, glad at least one of the joseph girls was doing things right. a picture-perfect family.

 _not your family, darling. remember? they are_ her _family. they love her. her in pastel pink clothes. her in dresses and skirts and that lingerie your mum insists you need now that you're a_ **_woman_ ** _._

"it's okay, i'm here. take a deep breath."

_what? does that word bother you, sweetheart? poor little thing. they've been calling you the wrong name all night. ashley this, ashley that. why don't you just woman up and say something about it?_

"you're fine."

 _wimp_.

tyler nodded and looked back at him, giving him his best smile despite feeling like the summer dress his mother had made him wear only made him more like _her_. he crossed his arms in front of himself, hopping the pressure his elbows were inflicting on both of his sides could make him feel like he had his binder on (which it didn't. it never did).

"thanks for coming," he said, words soft-spoken and sincere. "i know you hate family dinners and--"

"'s no problem. anything for you, baby boy."

thank the lord for joshua dun.


End file.
